


I'm Bigger Than My Body

by yavanna_195



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female!Theo Raeken, Genderbending, Romantic Comedy, Theo Just Has A Lot of Feelings, lots and lots of angst, with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavanna_195/pseuds/yavanna_195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Theo does not come back for many years after being sent to Hell. And when he does come back, there are some *ahem* complications. After making some minor adjustments as far as paperwork and complete high school, Theo interns at a biotech company only to discover that this particular company is home to his (sorry) HER old rival, Scott McCall. Shenanigans naturally ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bigger Than My Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word on the pronouns in this chapter. Although Theo had physically changed, he still identifies as a male. When referring to him as an person, I will use masculine pronouns, because he is essentially still a man. When referring to how other characters perceive him, I will use feminine pronouns, because they see him as a female. I will go to all-female pronouns in Chapter 2. Mostly I was trying to avoid reader's confusion by just dropping in Theo as a she. Just want to make sure that my intentions are clear so I don't offend anybody. :)

"Do you actually think it's a good idea to send him back?"

"He needs to redeem himself sometime, and he's definitely not doing it down here. This wasn't a permanent deal. After all, the underworld is no place for the living."

Theo's sister sighed, slumping back into her chair.

"Is this going to have to involve the skin walkers again? You know how unreliable they are."

"Getting someone down here is the hard part. Sending them back shouldn't be any problem at all."

"Fine. Just make sure it hurts like a bitch on the way up."

***

As someone who had been subjected to the Dread Doctors' treatments, Theo should have been at least somewhat prepared for what was coming. However, feeling as if his body was covered in paper cuts and then rolled in lemon juice was not something anyone could ever be quite prepared for, much less coming to a dead stop by hitting a wall of concrete.

"You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled, punching his way out.

Struggling up through the opening he had made, he brushed dirt off of his hoodie angrily while muttering vitriole against his sister under his breath.

"Hope that bitch rots down there," he growled, then paused.

His voice seemed different. Probably all the screaming they had forced out of him over the past year. He rolled his eyes, and then made the mistake of glancing down at his chest, which, it seemed, was no longer "his" chest.

Stumbling back against the wall in shock, he tentatively reached down and felt between his legs.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he screamed into the hole in the floor, really not expecting much in the way of an answer. Of course, it didn't come to him as a shock that they had screwed up something. After all, it wasn't all that often that they did this. However, he hadn't exactly expected them to screw up _everything_.

He slumped back to the floor with a groan.

Well, at least this would probably keep the pack from killing him if they ever ran into each other again.

***

"Look, I need this name change done so that I can finish high school."

If there was one thing that Theo hadn't been prepared for, it was the legal ramifications of suddenly turning into the opposite gender.

"Why did I get a sex change? Because I felt like it, okay."

"Do you have a medical file recording your procedures?"

"No, I don't have medical records. Vans south of the border don't keep those."

The clerk gave her a look before continuing.

"Your DNA test results are in. It appears that you and Theo Raeken are the same person."

"Wow, our blood work is a match? Cause it seemed to me that you were making me out to be a fraud."

"However, I am concerned by the fact that you have a death certificate in your file."

Theo choked.

"Faked it. Family and friends didn't take my...inclinations so well. I had to get away, and as it turns out, drastic keeps people away from you. They didn't produce a body, as I'm sure you can read."

The clerk shot her yet another look, but appeared to be convinced.

"Fine, sign here," he said, shoving the paperwork down and placing a pen over the indicated area.

Theo picked up the pen with a resolved sigh.

'Here goes nothing.'

_Petitioner: Theo Raeken_

_Petitioner requests a decree that the petitioner's gender is changed: from male to female_

_Petitioner requests that the court decree that the petitioner's name is changed to:_

Theo paused here. He hadn't really given much thought to what his new name would be. Whatever, might as well go with something simple.

_Thea Rankin_

Similar, yet hopefully unrecognizable. The pack certainly wouldn't suspect anything. After all, a supernatural creature would heal from any type of surgery, including a sex change, like it had never happened.

He handed the paperwork back to the clerk, who looked it over before glancing back up at her. 

"Last name, too?"

Theo nodded.

"Alright. Your hearing will be in two weeks. You will receive a notice in the mail. After the the decree is signed, you can take it to the Secretary of State and get your birth certificate and IDs changed."

Theo nodded. Couldn't be easier.

***

He was able to graduate high school by transferring to Devenford Prep. Brett and his sister had graduated with Scott's class and the last thing he needed was to return to Beacon Hills High for the inevitable run-in with Scott's Betas, Mason, and his former protege Corey.

After his parents had "mysteriously" died, he had been the sole heir of their estate, having had his parents' lawyer set it in a private account where his foster parents couldn't get to it. Fortunately, after Scott's undeath he had made sure that, in case something similar happened to him, all of his funds would go to his account's joint owner who, conveniently, did not exist. Thus, he was able to move to San Francisco, buy a flat and a motorcycle and enroll the biotechnology program at USFCA. Two years later and he was in the top of his class and getting ready to begin an internship which appeared to have the potential to turn into a permanent job. And it also seemed that his ploy to move to the big city was working. He hadn't seen or heard from anyone from Beacon Hills in the entire time since he had been here. Naturally though, right when things were at their peak, Life decided to throw a curve ball at him.

He was taking a break between classes in a coffee shop near campus beginning work on an acceptance confirmation email regarding his internship when lo and behold a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Law enforcement, teaching, psychology, and now Scott has an internship with a genetics lab! What isn't there to celebrate?"

Theo nearly choked on his latte. Of course it would be Stilinski who spoiled three years worth of peace and quiet. Well, two years, ignoring the year in Hell. Although it was certainly quieter down there than it was when Stiles was around. Turning on his laptop's webcam, Theo subtlety snooped on the group behind him. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia. The four people who wanted him dead the most. Great.

He made the mistake of turning to look at the group at that point, which was exactly when Scott decided to glance across the tiny cafe. Their eyes met.

'Shit!'

Theo whirled back to his laptop, turned off the webcam, and began frantically typing away at his letter. The typing became more and more wildly uncoordinated as Scott and the pack purchased their drinks and started to walk over towards where he was sitting. He was actually considering abandoning his food and running for it. Unfortunately, his stomach chose sandwich over death. And to top off what was quickly becoming the worst afternoon ever, the foursome sat down at the table directly behind him. At least they weren't directly facing him. Maybe they wouldn't even pay attention to him.

"Hey, you," Scott whispered, nudging his shoulder.

Theo yelped, easily jumping several inches in the air before whirling around to face his assailant.

"W...what do you want?"

"Sorry, but I have to ask. You're a werewolf, right?" 

"Huh?"

"C'mon," Scott laughed. "Either you are one or you're sleeping with one. It's your scent."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone," Theo said defensively.

"Good."

Theo raised an eyebrow. Poor Scott. He never really had the best brain-to-mouth connection.

Malia and Stiles choked on their drinks while Lydia tried hard not to laugh. Scott turned red in the face.

"I mean...uh...it's good that you're a werewolf, not...uh...that you're not sleeping with anyone. Not that you couldn't be. You're very beautiful."

Scott clamped his mouth shut and spun around before sitting down heavily in his chair and burying his face in his arms. Stiles laughed.

"What I believe my best friend is trying to say is that he is happy that you're an attractive single werewolf woman."

"That's not what I meant, you ass," Scott mumbled into his sleeve.

Stiles glanced at Theo's sweatshirt.

"Hey, you're going to USFCA? Lydia's in the psych program there." He gestured to the redhead.

Theo nodded mutely.

"I'm Stiles, by the way, and this idiot is Scott. Amiga numero dos is Malia."

Malia grinned at him, and Theo immediately wondered how quickly that grin would turn into a snarl if she were to suddenly realize that the last time they had seen each other he had shot her in the stomach.

Lydia, meanwhile, had been glancing at Theo's confirmation email and suddenly exclaimed, "No way! You're interning at GenTech?!" 

Theo gulped.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I don't believe it! Scott's interning there too! Right, Scott?"

Scott and Theo both froze.

"Y...yeah," Scott stammered, turning red again.

Theo chose this moment to turn away and glance up at the sky.

'Why me, God?' he screamed internally. 'Why me? What did I ever do to you? I mean, I know what I did to other people, but to you specifically?"

"So," Malia said. "You never told us your name."

'Oh, great.'

Theo stared into their expectant faces half wishing that his sister would spring back out of the ground and drag him down into it.

'Rip it off. Just rip it off like it's a fucking Band-Aid.'

"Th...Thea Rankin," he squeaked, his voice barely perceptible.

They looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and he prayed that his death would come quickly, but then seemed to get over the similarities and place him on their do-not-murder list.

Lydia smiled at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Thea."

Nearly dancing for joy that the conversation was over, Theo spun around in his seat and continued working while they continued talking about whatever the hell it was that they were talking about. 

When they got up to leave, he breathed a sigh of relief. And once more, just when it seemed things were going to turn out okay, Life decided to kick him in the ass.

As Scott passed by his table at the rear of the group, the Alpha casually dropped a piece of torn off notebook paper on Theo's table. After they'd left, Theo finally managed to muster enough courage to turn it over. 

It was a phone number.

'Oh, I am so totally killing myself tonight.'


End file.
